Derniers moments
by Mariion
Summary: Ce sont les derniers moments de Jeanne de la Motte. One-shot.


Ma mère disait toujours : « _Fais comme Rosalie_ », « _Regarde comme ta sœur est appliquée !_ », «_ prends donc un peu exemple sur elle !_ ». Et moi, je répondais, toujours avec le même ton de défi : « _Je ne suis pas aussi serviable que ma chère sœur !_ »… Dans ma bouche, le mot « serviable » devenait presque une insulte… et le mot « chère » voulait tout dire… J'avais le don de pousser ma mère à bout… J'étais un démon, une peste, comme elle disait… Mais Rosalie était toujours là pour la calmer, ou pour prendre ma défense… Je crois qu'au fond, j'ai toujours été jalouse de ma sœur… Rosalie la Parfaite… Le Petit Lys… Je voulais être comme elle, tout en la méprisant d'accepter ainsi un destin qui n'était pas le nôtre ! Je la croyais faible alors qu'en fait, c'est la Force incarnée… Comment ai-je pu la traiter aussi durement durant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ne me déteste-t-elle pas ? Pourquoi cherche-t-elle à tout prix à me sauver ? Pourquoi ne voit-elle pas que cela ne sert à rien ? Je suis perdue… Bientôt, je vais payer pour mes fautes… La bouteille que je tenais à la main se retrouve en morceaux au pied du mur… Je ferme les yeux et me replonge dans mes souvenirs… Ma vie a totalement changée le soir où j'ai rencontrée la Marquise… Cette bonne femme complètement crédule, ne voyant jamais le mal… Elle m'a prise sous son aile, élevée. Elle m'a enseigné tout ce qu'une grande dame doit savoir… Le menuet, la valse, l'arithmétique, le français, les langues étrangères… Tout cela car je lui dit que j'étais la fille d'un Duc ! Quand j'étais petite, je voulais être riche, être parée comme une vraie princesse… Tout cela est devenu réalité quand j'ai connu cette femme… C'est chez elle, également, que j'ai fait la connaissance de Nicolas. Un roturier qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Un vrai sot. Il n'y a pas plus facile à manipuler… L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi m'aurait bien servit pour le faire chanter… Mais je n'ai jamais eu à aller jusque là avec lui… Je n'avais qu'à ordonner, il exécutait… ça n'a donc pas été bien difficile de supprimer la Marquise… Je lui aurais dit de mettre fin à ses jours, l'aurait-il fait ? Souvent, je m'emportai contre lui, mais jamais sa dévotion et son amour ne faiblissaient… Est-il de la même trempe que ma chère sœur ? La Force sous une apparence soumise et douce ? Je ne savais que trop son amour, mais- quelle idiote !- j'ignorais le mien ! La Marquise m'avait, bien sûr, fait lire des romans à l'eau de rose… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour « aimer »… Je n'ai jamais su ce que cela faisait d'attendre l'amour… Mon cœur ne s'est jamais emballé à sa vue… Je n'ai jamais angoissé avant de le recevoir… Je n'ai pas été émerveillée par sa demande en mariage… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas ressenti les émotions qu'on ressenties toutes les héroïnes de romans que j'ai lu… comment aurais-je pu savoir que j'éprouvais pour lui une indifférence amoureuse ? Je me prends la tête entre mes mains. Nicolas fait le guet à la fenêtre de l'Eglise. A quoi bon ? Le seul moyen pour qu'on nous trouve, ce serait que Rosalie nous trahisse… Mais elle ne le fera pas… Non… Elle ne pourra pas… Elle m'a toujours aimée, tout pardonné, pourquoi cela cesserait-il justement maintenant ? Mais, et si on avait volé la lettre à Rosalie ? Non, ils nous retrouveraient, mais ils condamneraient aussi Rosalie… Ma petite sœur ! Petit Lys ! Tu méritais d'être heureuse et j'ai tout gâché ! Ne suis-je donc bonne qu'à cela ? Rageusement, je chasse une larme qui coule sur ma joue. Jamais je n'ai pleurai, cela ne commencera pas maintenant. Non, Rosalie ne fera rien et n'aura rien. Il le faut. Je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience en plus de celle de Maman, et de tous les autres que j'ai conduit à leur perte pour servir mes intérêts : Rohan, le faussaire, la Reine… Non, elle, elle s'est tuée elle-même ! Son destin était déjà décidé… J'ai juste poussé les événements… Oui, c'est cela. Pour la Reine, je n'y suis pour presque rien. Mais pour tant d'autres, leur vie est finie parce que je l'ai traversée… Telle l'ombre du Diable, je suis discrète et me faufile dans la vie de gens… Je me sers d'eux et les poignarde dans le dos… Une fois que je n'ai plus besoin d'eux… Mon procès me revient en mémoire… Comment ai-je pu mentir aussi effrontément ? Comment ai-je pu trahir ma petite sœur ainsi ? Quelle sorte de grande sœur suis-je ? J'aurais dû lui montrer l'exemple… Ce qu'il fallait faire, et ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire… Ma vie n'est qu'une série d'échecs… Je n'ai jamais fais ce qu'il fallait… Je secoue la tête. Serais-je en train d'avoir des regrets ? Moi, qu'on aurait pu dire « inhumaine » ? Serais-je en train de prendre conscience de mes erreurs ? De constater l'étendue des dégâts de ma vie ? J'ouvre les yeux et contemple le feu, devant moi. Les flammes, hautes et rougeoyantes, dansent. Mais elles ne parviennent pas à réchauffer la pièce… Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle… Les flammes rongent et consument les bûches… Est-ce cela qui m'arrive ? Suis-je comme le bois ? Les flammes sont-elles mes mensonges ? Suis-je vouée à mourir… Enfin ? Ma vie arrive-t-elle enfin à son terme ? Ai-je fini de saccager des vies ? Les flammes de l'Enfer ne peuvent me faire plus de mal que les yeux de Rosalie, pleins de reproches, dardés sur moi…

_Petite sœur, Pardonne-moi mes mensonges et mes fautes, _

_Toi, le Petit Lys, la Parfaite, _

_Trouve au fond de ton cœur _

_La bonté, ou le courage _

_De regarder à nouveau ta grande sœur en face _

_De bannir la lueur de reproche qui pourrait briller au fond de tes yeux… _

_Rosalie, je t'en supplie, Pardonne-moi…_

Les pas précipités de Nicolas résonnent entre les murs de l'Eglise. De sa voix paniquée, je n'entends presque rien, hormis les mots « _De Jarjayes_ », «_ gardes_ », « _c'est la fin_ »…

"- Oui, Nicolas, murmurai-je, c'est bien la fin… Il est arrivé le moment où l'on payer, mais ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas…"

Ma voix a dû lui paraître apaisante, car il se calme aussitôt. Il ne doit pas voir le débat qui agite mon cœur… S'ils nous ont trouvés, c'est que Rosalie… Je me cache les yeux avec ma main. Personne ne doit voir les larmes qui vont couler sur mes joues. Personne ne doit me voir faible. Personne ne m'aime donc… Pas même ma petite sœur… Au fond, je l'ai sûrement cherché, mérité… Le bruit d'autre pas nous parvient. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire à Nicolas de ne rien faire, qu'il est déjà en train d'essayer d'étrangler leur Colonel…

"- Arrête, idiot ! dis-je. Cela ne sert plus à rien : nous avons perdu !"

Mais, pour la première fois, il ne m'écoute pas… Il tait son amour et me désobéit… Je me glisse derrière lui, lui prends sa dague et lui enfonce dans le dos… Je le prends dans mes bras et l'éloigne du Colonel… Lui aussi, j'ai tenté de le tuer… Alors que je me dirige vers une porte à l'autre bout de la salle, je me tourne vers Oscar de Jarjayes et lui demande :

"-Je suppose que c'est ma « chère » sœur qui vous a dit où nous trouver…"

Sent-il que sa réponse peut me tuer ? Ma voix a-t-elle tremblée lorsque je lui ai parlé ? En tout cas, il répond :

"-Non, Rosalie ne vous a pas trahie."

Ce qu'il dit n'est peut être pas la vérité, mais cela m'ôte un poids au niveau du cœur, et me donne la force de descendre Nicolas à la Crypte. Il tremble et murmure des paroles incohérentes. Je lui susurre des mots d'apaisement. Je le cale contre un mur. Il lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je le vois bien, mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire de les fermer. Je me dépêche d'allumer un bout de ficelle ou je ne sais quoi, et je retourne à côté de Nicolas. Je le serre dans mes bras et lui murmure la phrase qu'il semble attendre depuis si longtemps :

"-Ne t'en fais pas. A présent, nous serons toujours ensemble…"

Et enfin, pour la première fois, je me penche et l'embrasse. Plus rien n'existe. Nous nous envolons loin de la Terre. Comme deux oiseaux, légers… Tout simplement….


End file.
